


Plans for the future

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Request from tumblrKaidan and Daisy discuss what they want after the war ends
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Plans for the future

Daisy stroked Kaidan's cheek as they laid together in her bed, his fingers running through her long light brown hair, teetering between being asleep and awake. Something had been on Daisy's mind lately, she knew he loved her there was no doubt about that but they never talked about what they wanted after the war. It's not that she didn't want to and she was sure Kaidan thought about it too but he never broached the subject with her, she knew all she had to do was ask but Kaidan had a tendency to shut down topics he didn't want to talk about.

"Hey Kaidan?" 

"Hm?" His eyes remained closed as he answered her and she suddenly felt bad for disturbing him.

"You awake babe?"

"I can be, what's up?" He asked as he turned on his side to face her, his whiskey brown eyes blurry with sleep.

"After the war...do you see us still being together." 

"Of course, I love you Daisy." He kissed her forehead "Why do you ask?"

"We just never talk about it, so I was curious."

Kaidan sighed, caressing her cheek "I prefer not to think about it, it's enough for me that you're alive." She couldn't say the same thing wasn't true for her, as long as Kaidan was with her she didn't care about much else. 

"I want a garden."

"A garden?"

"Yeah, I want to move to earth and have a house with a garden."

Kaidan smiled at her "What kind of flowers?"

"My mom's favorite flowers were daisies, I don't really remember her but my dad had a small bed of daisies planted in front of our prefab just for her."

"Dasies are pretty."

"The flowers or me?" She joked earning a laugh from Kaidan.

"You of course." Kaidan pulled her closer, the two of them looking up at the stars through the skylight in her room "I want a dog."

"A dog?"

"I had one as a kid, she died a year or two before I enlisted."

"What kind of dog was she?" 

"Golden retriever, her name was Chica."

"I always wanted a dog but my dad was allergic so I was only allowed a goldfish."

"So a garden and a dog, anything else on your post war wishlist?"

"Well…." Daisy avoided his gaze, it was something she was reluctant to bring up since it was usually a deal breaker in most relationships but better to get it out of the way now then a couple years down the road "Do you want kids?"

"I don't know, never gave it much thought, like I said until I met you I didn't think of much outside the job."

"And now?"

Kaidan rolled on top of her, kissing her gently "I've thought about it a couple times."

Daisy ran her fingers through his thick black hair, it was soft and smelled like the coconut oil she always made him use. Kaidan buried his face in the crook of her neck, the movement of her fingers slowly lulling him back to sleep "I think I want two kids." She told him, wondering if he was still even awake enough to hear her. 

"So a garden, a dog and two kids, easy enough." Kaidan mumbled as he fell asleep in her arms, Dasiy really needed the war to end soon, ever since she met him all she wanted was a normal life with him and while she was usually an optimist, sometimes she couldn't help but doubt they'd ever get the life they dreamed of, its why she fought as hard as she did, the galaxy had already separated them once and she couldn't let it happen again.


End file.
